WWE: A new era
by bobmanv2.0
Summary: Vince decides that a new draft will shake the foundation of the WWE. Is he right, or will the new WWE be too much for him to handle? CHAPTER 12 UP! Chapter 13 coming soon
1. Raw week 1:Draft and New GMs

-1WWE Raw comes on the air with Vince McMahon, Jonathan Coachman, and Theodore Long in the ring. Vince has a microphone in his hand and begins to speak. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight, on the night following Wrestlemaina, we will shake the foundation of the WWE to it's core. Tonight marks the beginning of a new WWE, and to celebrate that, we will have a draft lottery." This received a mixed reaction from fans. "The fans not really seeming to like this idea" J.R. said. "Yeah and that's mostly because Raw and Smackdown could lose some of their best superstars to Extremely Crappy Wrestling" King replied. Vince then continued "To start off, all the champions have been stripped of their titles." The fans booed at this, however from the Cena haters, there were some cheers. Vince waited for the fans to stop before continuing "I've then chosen 10 superstars from each brand along with 6 TNA superstars and the superstars are as follows

Raw: John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Umaga, Edge, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Carlito, Jeff Hardy, Super Crazy, Chris Masters

Smackdown: Undertaker, Batista, Mr. Kennedy, Chris Beniot, Matt Hardy, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Kane, MVP, Chavo Guerrero

ECW: RVD, Sabu, Sandman, Balls Mahoney, Hardcore Holly, Kevin Thorn, C.M. Punk, Bobby Lashley, Matt Striker, Marcus Cor Von

TNA: Sting, Abyss, Samoa Joe, Kurt Angle, Christian Cage, Scott Steiner

Vince spoke again looking at Coach "Raw's new G.M. will be… Mick Foley" The crowd went nuts as Mick's music played and he walked to the ring. "ECW's new general manager will be the hardcore living legend, Terry Funk" Everyone, including Mick Foley, went insane as the hardcore legend made his way to the ring. Vince then turned to look at Teddy Long, Who broke into a nervous smile. "Well Mr. Long, you've been a very successful G.M, so I will leave the decision to you." Teddy took the microphone and said "you know something' Playa'? I am gonna step down, and my replacement will be… Stone cold Steve Austin!" The crowd went nuts as Austin made his way to the ring. He entered the ring and did his usual taunts, then delivered a stone cold stunner to Jonathan Coachman. Austin, Vince, Mick, Terry, and Teddy had a beer bash in the ring as raw went to commercial.


	2. Raw week 1:First picks

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, and I never will

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Monday night Raw. King, can you believe the huge announcement made by WWE owner Vince McMahon?" King replied "No, I can't. Raw could lose some of it's best superstars in this draft." Vince, Austin, Funk, and Foley were shown in Vince's office backstage. Beside him was the thing that they used for the royal rumble number drawing.

Vince spun the machine and Foley picked a ball. Vince opened up the ball and said "Raw's first pick is Matt Hardy" Foley then got up and spoke "As my first act as Raw's General Manager, Matt Hardy, along with my next seven picks will participate in what I'm calling the Gold Rush tournament, with the winner becoming the next WWE Champion" Foley sat down and Funk pulled a name.

Vince read the name "ECW's first draft pick will be Kurt Angle" Funk then got up and spoke. "Like Foley, my first act as general manager will take place right here. Kurt Angle and my second draft pick will wrestle tomorrow night on ECW, and that match will be for the ECW world title." Funk sat down and Austin pulls a name.

"Smackdown's first draft pick will be 'The Masterpiece' Chris masters" Vince said. "Finally that idiot Masters is gone from the Raw roster" King said. Austin stood up "My announcement concerning the Smackdown champions will take place this Friday on Smackdown" Austin sat down and Foley picked another name.

"Raw's second pick will be 'The Alpha Male' Marcus Con Von" "Well the first ECW superstar drafted here in this lottery." J.R says as Funk pulls another name.

Vince looks surprised as he reads the name "ECW's second draft pick is 'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair" The entire Raw crowd boos. "Losing Ric Flair to that Extremely Crappy Wrestling is a travesty in wrestling history" King says as Austin pulls another name.

Vince reads the name. "Smackdown's second pick will be Super Crazy" Foley then gets up and picks another name.

Vince reads the name, a certain poison in his voice "Raw's third draft pick is the 'suicidal, homicidal, genocidal' Sabu" The Raw fans went nuts at this announcement. "I can't believe that Sabu is coming to Raw" J.R says Funk pulls another name.

"ECW's next pick is Paul London" Vince said. Some of the fans cheered while some booed. Austin pulled another name.

"Smackdown's third pick will be Matt Striker" Another mixed reaction came from the fans. "The new breed has already started to split" King says as the titantron shows the current draftees

Raw: 1)Matt Hardy, 2)Marcus Cor Von, 3)Sabu

ECW: 1)Kurt Angle, 2)Ric flair, 3)Paul London

Smackdown: 1)Chris Masters, 2)Super Crazy, 3)Matt striker

_"Yo yo yo yo, pop a forty, and check your rollies, it's Cryme Tyme"_

"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the world tag team championships. Introducing first, From Brooklyn, N.Y., at a combined weight of 530 lbs., Shad, JTG, Cryme Tyme" Lillian Garcia announces as Cryme Tyme enter the ring, signaling for the gold. "Two teams getting a shot at the World tag team titles, since they were stripped from HBK and Cena." J.R says as Hass' music plays. "And their opponents, at a combined weight of 487 lbs, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Hass, The World's Greatest Tag Team". Shad and Hass decide to start off the match.

A/N: Well there you go, chapter 2. Chapter 3 will consist of the world tag team title match, the next three draft picks and Matt and jeff hardy vs. Paul london and Brian kindrick.

Remember R&R, please


	3. Raw week 1:World tag title match

The bell rings and Hass and Shad lock up right in the middle of the ring. Hass would quickly find out how much of a mistake that was, because Shad pushes Hass clear across the ring. Hass quickly got up, a shocked look on his face, and ran at Shad, who caught Hass with a huge right hand. Shad then picked Hass up and whipped him against the ropes. When Hass came back, he received a big boot from Shad.

Shad whipped Hass into Cryme Tyme's corner, and tagged in JTG. Shad scoop slammed Hass, and JTG hit a top rope leg drop. JTG taunted for Benjamin to get into the ring. He did and was immediately detained by the ref. With the distraction, Shad and JTG hit Hass with their double team finisher, the G-9.

Benjamin got away from the ref and ran at Cryme Tyme, who saw him. Shad and JTG then hit Benjamin with the G-9. Shad got out of the ring and JTG went over to Hass. The time that Cryme Tyme had spent with Benjamin had allowed Hass to recover and he surprised JTG with a small package roll-up, getting a two count. Hass quickly went on the offensive, stomping on JTG's legs and back.

Hass then locked in the Hass of Pain, which was quickly broken up by Shad. The ref turned to detain Shad, and Benjamin took the opportunity to hit JTG with the Exploder. Hass and Benjamin then tried for the World's Greatest double team, but Shad was able to get away from the ref and boot Hass as he was coming of the ropes. Shad then hit Benjamin with a huge Powerbomb. JTG climbed to the top rope and hit Benjamin with the 450 splash and pinned him for the three.

"Here are you winners, and the new world tag team champions, Cryme Tyme" Cryme Tyme celebrated with their new "bling" as they walked up the ramp.

The camera went back to Vince's office. Vince had three rows of three pieces of paper each. "During the last match, I had the G.M's make their picks. The fourth round picks consist of John Cena for Raw, The Undertaker for ECW, and Jeff Hardy for Smackdown." The Raw and Smackdown fans booed at the picks for ECW and Smackdown.

Vince continued, "The fifth round picks consists of Batista for Raw, Edge for ECW, and Brian Kendrick for Smackdown" The camera cut to London and Kendrick's locker room, where London and Kendrick looked pissed. "So this is how it ends huh?" London asked. Kendrick smiles "Lets go out with a bang. Lets face the splitting Hardys in a match" London nodded and they walked out of the locker room.

The camera went back to Vince. "The sixth round picks consist of Mr. Kennedy for Raw, Sting for ECW, and Hardcore Holly for Smackdown." The titan tron showed the results for the draft so far

Raw: 1)Matt Hardy, 2)Marcus Cor Von, 3)Sabu, 4)John Cena, 5)Batista, 6)Mr. Kennedy

ECW: 1)Kurt angle, 2)Ric Flair, 3)Paul London, 4)Undertaker, 5)Edge, 6)Sting

Smackdown: 1)Chris Masters, 2)Super Crazy, 3) Matt Striker, 4)Jeff Hardy, 5)Brian Kendrick, 6)Hardcore Holly

The Hardys Boys music plays "The last time Raw fans will get to see these two in tag team action" J.R says as the Hardy's pyro goes off

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Cameron, NC, at a combined weight of 450 lbs, Matt and Jeff, The Hardys"

London and Kendrick's music plays. "and their opponents, at a combined weight of 380 lbs, Paul London and Brian Kendrick"

There you have it, Chapter three. Chapter four will consist of the hardys/London & Kendrick match and the next three draft picks. R&R please.


	4. Raw week 1:Splitting up

London and Kendrick had made it to the bottom of the entrance ramp when, from behind, Hardcore Holly came and attacked London. The Hardys tried to help London, but Kendrick and Masters attacked them from behind. Hardcore Holly gave London an Alabama Slam on the floor, then proceeded to give each of the Hardys an Alabama slam. Kendrick then went over to London and slapped him in the face. Masters got in the ring and Holly and Kendrick threw the first sacrificial lamb, Jeff Hardy, to Masters.

Masters locked the Master Lock on Jeff. He held it for about a minute then released it, only to lock Matt in the Master Lock. After another minute, Masters released Matt from the Master Lock and Kendrick ascended to the top rope. Kendrick hit Matt with a 450 splash and pinned him for the three.

"Here are your winners Paul London and Brian Kendrick" Lillian announced. Kendrick, Holly, and Masters brought London into the ring and Masters put him in the Master Lock. While London was in the Master Lock, Kendrick proceeded to slap London. It was then that Matt Striker and Super Crazy came down to the ring to help London. As soon as they got to the ring, Masters, Holly, and Kendrick bailed out of the ring.

Commercial break

Raw came back with the cameras in Vince's office. "The seventh round picks are Abyss for Raw, Christian Cage for ECW, and Randy Orton for Smackdown" The crowd had a mixed reaction for all three picks "Well the people seem spilt on Orton leaving, and I've only heard bad things about Abyss" Lawler said. "King, you seem to be forgetting that Abyss is in the gold rush tournament." J.R replied

Vince continued "The eight round consists of Carlito for Raw, Bobby Lashley for ECW, and Chris Beniot for Smackdown." The crowd cheered. "Well that's surprising. No one drafted in that round left their brand." J.R said

Vince continued "The ninth round consists of MVP for Raw, RVD for ECW, and Scott Steiner for Smackdown." The titantron showed the draft results at this point

Raw: 1)Matt hardy, 2)Marcus Cor Von, 3)Sabu, 4)John Cena, 5)Batista, 6)Mr. Kennedy, 7)Abyss, 8)Carlito, 9)MVP

ECW: 1)Kurt Angle, 2)Ric Flair, 3)Paul London, 4)Undertaker, 5)Edge, 6)Sting, 7)Christian Cage, 8)Bobby Lashley, 9)RVD

Smackdown: 1)Chris Masters, 2)Super crazy, 3)Matt Striker, 4)Jeff Hardy, 5)Brian Kendrick, 6)Hardcore Holly, 7)Randy Orton, 8)Chris Beniot, 9)Scott Steiner

Yeah, I know chapter 4 was a bit short, but don't worry. Chapter 5 will consist of edge laying down a challenge, the final three draft picks, and the first match of the Gold Rush tournament, John Cena vs. Marcus Cor Von. Please R&R.


	5. Raw week 1:The end of the draft

-1_"You think you know me" _Raw came back on the air as Edge's music blared from the titantron.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Raw, and it appears as though Edge will be having his last Cutting Edge on Raw programming tonight." J.R said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Edge" Lillian said. Edge entered the ring and took Lillian's microphone and told Lillian to get out of the ring.

"Well, you fans here tonight get a real treat. You get to see the last Cutting Edge on Raw programming. Tonight, I'm out here to issue a challenge to a ECW draftee by the name of Sting. Sting, I want to face you tomorrow night on ECW." Edge was about to continue when Christian Cage's music plays "An impromptu reunion of Edge and Christian" king commented as Cage entered the ring and picked up the other microphone.

"Whoa, there Edge. I have an even better idea. See, I just went to see Terry Funk, and he told me that you and I are gonna team up tomorrow night on ECW to take on Sting and a partner of his choosing for the ECW tag team titles" The fans went nuts at this revelation, and Edge smirked.

"Christian, you and I were the most dominate tag team champions in the early part of 1999, all of 2000, and most of 2001. Tomorrow night, we restate out dominance." The lights in the arena went out and Sting's face appeared on the titantron.

"Christian, Edge, tomorrow night me and my partner will show you what dominance really is" The lights came back on and Edge and Christian headed backstage as Raw went to it's final commercial break.

_Commercial break_

Raw came back on the air in Vince's office "The tenth round draft picks consist of Kane for Raw, Umaga for ECW, and Chavo Guerrero for Smack Down." The fans cheered at the mention of Kane being back on Raw. "Well the fans certainly showing their happiness for Kane being back on the Raw Roster" King says as Vince continues

"The eleventh round picks consist of CM Punk for Raw, Kevin Thorn for ECW, and Shawn Michaels for Smackdown" The fans cheered fro CM Punk, but their cheers turned to boos when they heard Shawn get drafted "The fans showing their disappointment at HBK being drafted away from Raw." J.R said as Vince continued.

"The final round picks consist of Balls Mahoney for Raw, the Sandman for ECW and  
Samoa Joe for Smackdown" The crowd began chanting "Joe's gonna kill you!" as the titantron showed the final draft results

Raw: 1)Matt Hardy, 2)Marcus Cor Von, 3)Sabu, 4)John Cena, 5)Batista, 6)Mr. Kennedy, 7)Abyss, 8)Carlito, 9)MVP, 10)Kane, 11)CM Punk, 12)Balls Mahoney

ECW: 1)Kurt Angle, 2)Ric Flair, 3)Paul London, 4)Undertaker, 5)Edge, 6)Sting, 7)Christian Cage, 8)Bobby Lashley, 9)RVD, 10)Umaga, 11)Kevin Thorn, 12)Sandman

Smackdown: 1)Chris Masters, 2)Super Crazy, 3)Matt Striker, 4)Jeff Hardy, 5)Brian Kendrick, 6)Hardcore Holly, 7)Randy Orton, 8)Chris Beniot, 9)Scott Steiner, 10)Chavo Guerrero, 11)Shawn Michaels, 12)Samoa Joe

"_Your time is up, my time is now, you can't see me!"_

"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a first round match in the gold rush tournament. Making his way to the ring, From West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 lbs, John Cena" Lillian announced as Cena made his way straight to the ring, looking clearly pissed. "John Cena, Along with Bobby Lashly, Chavo Guerrero, and Chris Beniot, can't be to happy" King said "That's right, King. Those superstars ended up returning to their own brands, but without their titles." J.R replied as Cor Von's music began to play

"And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 265 lbs, the "Alpha Male" Marcus Cor Von" Lillian announced as Cor Von entered the ring, and got right in Cena's face. "Well, this is how you make an impact. You go after the last champion" J.R. says has Cor Von slaps Cena. The ref calls for the bell as Cena proceeds to beat Cor Von. After a fisherman's hook Suplex from Cena, He tried to lock in the STF-U, looking to end it early, but Cor Von was able to get out.

Cena ran against the ropes looking for a flying shoulder tackle, But Cor Von ran against a different set of ropes and hit Cena with the Pounce. Cor Von then locked Cena in a full Boston Crab. He held it for about a minute then let Cena out of it. He picked Cena up and whipped him against the ropes, looking to hit the Alpha Slam (A flapjack Spinebuster, he only used this move in TNA, when he was known as the "Alpha Male" Monty Brown). However, Cena countered with the flying shoulder tackle.

Cor Von got up, only to get another shoulder tackle from Cena. Cena then hit Cor Von with the Spinout Powerbomb. Cena did the "you can't see me" taunt, and ran across the ring, hitting Cor Von with the five-knuckle shuffle. Cena then picked Cor Von up and hit the F-U. Cena went for the pin cover, but the ref got pulled out of the ring.

Cena looked around to see who pulled the ref out of the ring. The crowd went wild when they saw a masked man come off the top rope and hit a missile dropkick on Cena. The figure took off his mask and the crowd went wild when they saw who it was. "Oh my god, King. It's Chris Jericho!" Jericho then hit Cena with the Lion Sault. Jericho then went to the outside and revived the ref. As he did this Cor Von picked Cena and hit him with the Circle of Life (One armed swinging Neckbreaker). With the ref back in the ring, Cor Von pinned Cena for the three.

"Here is your winner, the "Alpha Male" Marcus Cor Von." Lillian announced as Jericho and Cor Von walked up the ramp together. Jericho held Cor Von's arm up as Raw went off the air.

Next week's preview:

Gold rush tournament quarterfinal: Sabu vs. Abyss

Gold rush tournament quarterfinal: Matt hardy vs. Carlito

Gold rush tournament quarterfinal: Batista vs. Mr. Kennedy

Well there it is. the first Raw finished. Next up is the first ECW after the draft. with some luck, it should only be one chapter, but who knows. Anyway please R&R.


	6. ECW week 1:Funk's first acts

disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea

ECW came on the air to its usual pyro. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to ECW on Sic-Fi. I'm Joey Styles along with my broadcast partner Tazz and what kind of impact will last Monday's draft have on ECW." "I can't answer that Joey," Tazz replied as Terry Funk's entrance music plays. "but I think we're about to find out"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome ECW General manager, Terry funk." Justin Roberts announced. Terry entered the ring to a huge ovation. Terry took the microphone away from Justin and went to speak, but stopped as the fans cheered again. When the fans cheering died down, he started to speak.

"Well it really is great to be back in the land of extreme, only difference is that I'm running things." The fans gave a pop and funk continued on. "You know, last night I made an ECW championship match between Ric Flair and Kurt Angle. Now even though I drafted the last ECW champion Bobby Lashley, the title match will not change." The fans gave a mixed reaction to that announcement. "The fans seem disappointed at that decision." Joey said as funk continued

"Now, there was one man drafted last night who I think deserves a title shot, but not at the ECW world title. As Christian Cage said last night, I'm bringing back the ECW tag team titles. I'm also bringing back the ECW television title. Tonight Paul London will face a opponent of my choosing for that title." The fans gave another cheer "Funk rebounding off that bad decision about the ECW title." Tazz said

"Now one last thing. My favorite match at Wrestlemaina 23, besides the Battle of the Billionaires, was the 8-man tag team match between the ECW originals and the New Breed. Well next there will be a tag team match between ECW originals, RVD and the Sandman, and the New Breed's Elijah Burke and Kevin Thorn." Funk left the ring as ECW's old theme played. "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, to be accompanied by Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam and the Sandman, The ECW originals" RVD and the Sandman entered through the crowd, sandman doing his usual entrance. When they got into the ring, the New Breed's theme played "and their opponents, to be accompanied to the ring by Arial, Elijah Burke and Kevin Thorn, The New Breed"

There it is chapter 6. Chapter 7 will include the New Breed/ECW originals tag match. Please R&R. Whatever critizem you can give me will be accepted wholeheartly, and flames will be sent to hades the lord of the underworld.

A/N :I've decided to split all of the events into 5 parts. I don't know if that will get me new readers or if it will drive my current readers away, but I'm willing to take a risk.


	7. ECW week 1:Originals vs New Breed

It was decided that RVD and Burke would start the match. The two meet in the middle of the ring and exchanged a few words. "The obvious hatred between these two individuals is showing here" Joey said as Burke and Van Dam lock-up. Burke breaks the lock-up and, before RVD knows what's happening, Burke whips him against the ropes and spears him when he comes back. Burke wastes no time in mounting RVD and punching him in the head.

The ref admonishes Burke and starts his 5 count. Burke gets off at the count of 4, then he picks RVD up and whips him into a corner. Burke backs to the opposite corner and lowers his knee pads, looking to drive his exposed knees into RVD's chest with the Elijah Express. Burke charged, but failed to see Dreamer grab Van Dam's legs. Dreamer pulled RVD out of the way at the last possible second, causing Burke to smash his knees against the middle turnbuckle.

Dreamer and Sandman saw that RVD was in trouble, so they started a "_**RVD!**_" chant. Slowly, RVD shook the cobwebs out and made the tag to the Sandman, just as Burke made the tag to Thorn. Sandman came in like a house of fire, taking Thorn down three times with clotheslines. Burke tried to interfere, but Sandman side stepped Burke and sent him to the outside. Arial distracted the ref while Thorn tried to hit Sandman with his Singapore cane.

However, Sandman was one step ahead of Thorn, dodging the shot and turning it into a white Russian leg sweep. With the ref distracted, Tommy was able to plant Burke with a Dreamer Driver on the outside. Sandman climbed to the top rope and hit Thorn with the Rolling Rock (low angle Swanton bomb). Sandman made a tag to RVD, who went to the top rope. RVD hit the 5-star frog splash, and after Sandman removed Arial from the apron, pinned Thorn for the three.

"Here are your winners, RVD and the Sandman" Roberts announced as RVD, Dreamer, and Sandman celebrated in the ring. The camera then goes back to Funk's office. Funk and London are in the office. "Paul, tonight you have a chance to make a name for yourself. Tonight you will face the Undertaker in an extreme rules match for the ECW Television title." London walked out of the office, a sly smile on his face. "Why in the world is he smiling?" Tazz asked "I've faced the Undertaker before and let me tell you, it's no joy ride." "Well, we'll find out when we come back, because Taker will battle London, in an extreme rules match, for the ECW Television title."

_Commercial break _

ECW returns with London already in the ring. "The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the ECW Television title, and it will be contested under extreme rules. Already in the ring, from Austin, Texas, weighing in at 205 lbs. Paul London." London's smile never left his face, even when the gong sounded. "and his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in 305 lbs. The Undertaker."

There it is, chapter 7. chapter 8 is in progress and hopefully will not take as long as this one to come out. Chapter 8 will include the Taker/London match, and introductions for the ECW tag team title match. R&R, and remember flames will be sent to Hades, lord of the underworld.


	8. ECW week 1:Screwing with the Deadman

As the Undertaker walked to the ring in his usual fashion, he didn't notice Elijah Burke and Kevin Thorn sneaking up on him. Thorn hit Taker in the back of the head with a clothesline. London nodded his head at the two, who nodded back, and London joined the New Breeders in beating the Undertaker. Burke hit Taker with the Elijah Experience (Forward Russian legsweep). The three then rolled Taker into the ring and continued to stomp on him.

The three then set Taker in the corner and Thorn took Taker's neck while Burke and London set Taker's feet on the top rope. Thorn hit Taker with the Original Sin (Elevated three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) as London went to the top rope. London hit the Calling London (shooting star press) and pinned Taker. Burke and Thorn pushed down on London to ensure the three

"Here in your winner and the new ECW Television champion, Paul London" The ref handed London the title and he ripped it out of the ref's hands. While the three celebrated, Taker sat up and realized what happened. He got up and attacked the three. London and Burke ran away from the ring and left Thorn by himself. Thorn tried to fight back, but Taker didn't even feel the blows. Taker avoided a clothesline from Thorn and wrapped his hand around Thorn's throat and hit the Chokeslam.

"Well Taker using Thorn to send a message to Paul London" Styles commented as Taker made a cut throat gesture to London and Burke. "Well, London got the message." Tazz replied.

Commercial break

The Titantron showed Sting in his usual dark room. "Tonight, WCW will make it's presence known here in the so-called 'Land of Extreme'." The camera's then returned to the arena where Edge and Christian Cage were already in the ring "The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is an extreme rules tag team match and it is for the ECW tag team titles. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 479 lbs, the team of Edge and Christian Cage."

The two paced the ring and after a few minutes, Sting's music plays "and their opponents. Introducing first, from Venice Beach, CA, weighing in at 245 lbs, Sting" Sting stopped at the bottom of the ramp "I wonder what Sting meant when he said that WCW would be here tonight?" Joey wondered out loud. The _I'll be your hero _began playing and the crowd got on their feet "and his partner, from Atlanta Georgia, weighing in at 275 lbs, the 'total package', Lex Luger"

Yes, I brought the 'total package' back. Now, Luger and Sting have held tag team gold together before, can they do it again? Chapter 9 will include the Tag title match, an interview with Paul London, and the intros for the Main event. R&R and remember flames will be sent to Hades.

A/N: "I'll be your hero" is the theme for the "Lex Express", a tour bus that Luger went around the country in and promoted himself as a good guy. Personally I like the song, so I'm making it Luger's theme.


	9. ECW week 1:WCW in ECW

Sting and Luger entered the ring and all the ref could do was ring the bell. Sting went after Edge and Luger went after Christian. Luger clotheslined Christian to the outside, and went over to help Sting. Sting and Luger hit a double suplex on Edge, after which Sting went to the outside. Sting locked Christian in the scorpion death lock while Luger put Edge in the Torture Rack.

Both Edge and Christian were in incredible amounts of pain, when Sting and Luger released their separate holds. Sting dropped Christian with the scorpion death drop, while Luger hit Edge with the attitude adjustment (Piledriver). Luger then went out of the ring and hit Christian with the attitude adjustment. Meanwhile, Sting entered the ring and hit Edge with the scorpion death drop. Sting and Luger layed on Edge for the win.

"Here are your winners and the new ECW tag team champions, Sting and Lex Luger" Sting and Luger celebrated with the belts, while Edge and Christian retreated. Luger got a microphone. "Next week, I want a match against any man on the roster" Luger and Sting walked backstage.

"The total package laying out an open challenge for next week." Tazz comments. "Now we're gonna send it backstage to Joey Styles, who left during the last match, who is with the ECW Television champion, Paul London." The cameras went backstage to where London, Burke, and Thorn are with Joey Styles.

"London, why did you join the New Breed?" Styles asked. "Well, let me ask you something Styles. One night after the man that you thought was your best friend betrayed you, wouldn't you want to find people who sympathized?" Burke took the microphone. "After the draft was complete, the New breed lost two of it's members, and since London and I were in the same boat, we joined forces." Thorn then took the microphone from Burke. "Deadman, I want you in a match next week" was all he said. The three then walked away.

The camera went back to the arena, with Ric Flair's music playing. "The following contest is our main event. It is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the ECW world championship. Introducing first, haling from Charlotte, NC, weighing in at 230 lbs, he is a 16 time former World Champion, the 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair" Flair came out to a thunderous ovation from the crowd. "The two men in this match looking to become only the second man to hold the WCW, WWE, and ECW world titles." Tazz commented and Angle's WWE music started up. "and his opponent, from Pittsburgh, PA, weighing in at 250 lbs, he is the only Olympic gold medallist in wrestling history, Kurt Angle"

There is chapter 9. Coming soon will be the final chapter for ECW's first week, featuring the ECW world championship match. Then it's on to Smackdown. Please R&R and remember, Flames will be sent to Hades.


	10. ECW week 1:ECW championship match

The bell sounded and Angle went straight for Flair's legs, hoping to lock in a quick Ankle Lock and end the match early. Flair would have none of it as he sidestepped Angle. When Angle got up, he was met by some of Flair's patented knife edge chops, backing him into the corner. After about three chops, Flair whipped Angle to the opposite corner. Flair charged, but Angle sidestepped him, causing him to hit the turnbuckle.

Angle tried once again for the Ankle Lock, but Flair was smarter and grabbed Angle's legs. Angle made the mistake of letting go of Flair's ankle, which allowed Flair to lock in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Flair released the hold after about a minute and did a little "stylin' and profilin'". Now it would be Flair's turn to pay as Angle hit the Angle slam. Angle then tried a third time for the Ankle lock and, this time, got it locked in.

The ECW championship was in Angle's grasp as Flair looked ready to tap, when Angle received a big boot to the face. The ref threw the match out as the Big Show hit angle with the Showstopper Chokeslam. Then, Bobby Lashley hit Show with the Spear. Lashley did his signature taunt before Terry Funk's music played and the ECW G.M. came out.

"Show, Lashley, I'm not too happy with either of the two of you. You ruined the ECW championship match and left the brand without a champion. Now, I should punish you, but instead I'm going to reward you." The fans got quite not knowing where Funk was going with this.

"Next week, in this very ring, we will see Bobby Lashley taking on the Big Show….taking on Kurt Angle and the "Nature boy" Ric Flair." The Fans cheered at this announcement. "Now the man who is pinned or is made to submit will be eliminated and the next week, the three survivors will face off, with the loser of that getting eliminated. The two who survive both matches will face off at Backlash for the ECW World title." Lashley smirked and looked at his three downed opponents as ECW went off the air.

Next week preview:

Bobby Lashley vs. Big show vs. Ric Flair vs. Kurt Angle

Kevin Thorn vs. The Undertaker

O.K. Chapter 10 and ECW's first week are finally done. Smackdown is coming soon.

A/N: I apologize for the short title match and how it ended. I know it wasn't the title match you were looking forward to, but I had to set up the ECW title match to include Lashley and Big Show. so please R&R and flames will be sent to hades


	11. Smackdown week 1: GM and CoGM

Smackdown came on air to its usual pyro. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Smackdown. I'm Michael Cole and with me is my new partner, Todd Grisham." Todd then spoke up "Smackdown's new general manager asked me to take JBL's place on commentary, but wouldn't tell me why." The sound of glass shattering is heard and the crowd roars. "Well you may get your answer" Cole says as Tony Chimal gets into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Smackdown's general manager, Stone cold Steve Austin." Stone cold got into the ring and did his usual posing on the turnbuckles. Austin then took Chimal's microphone and spoke "Hey! Don't stop cheering. At mine and his request, I'd like to introduce the co-G.M. of Smackdown, Mr. Teddy Long" The crowd went absolutely wild when Teddy came down to the ring. Teddy and Austin shook hands and Austin spoke again.

"Well, last Monday, I promised that I would right some wrongs here on Smackdown. So tonight most the titles will be on the line. The WWE tag team titles will be on the line when Deuce N' Domino take on the newly formed team of Matt Striker and Super Crazy. Chris Masters will face former United States champion Chris Beniot for the U.S. title. Jimmy Wang Yang will face off against Brian Kendrick and former Cruiserweight champion Chavo Guerrero for the Cruiserweight Championship." Austin handed the microphone to Teddy who continued.

"Tonight will also begin Smackdown's version of the Gold Rush tournament, the King of the Ring tournament. The participants will be Jeff Hardy, Samoa Joe, the 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels, last year's King of the Ring, King Booker, Randy Orton, Finaly, and two mystery challengers. Tonight, King Booker will take on one of the mystery opponents." Austin took the microphone "And that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold and T. Low said so" Austin and Teddy drank a few beers before heading backstage.

_Commercial break_

Smackdown came back on the air with Brian Kendrick in the ring. "The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the Cruiserweight championship of the world. In the ring, from Olympia, Washington; weighing in at 175 lbs, Brian Kendrick"

_Ohhh…Chavo _played out as the former Cruiserweight champion made his was to the ring "And his opponents. First, from El Paso, TX, weighing in at 210 lbs, Chavo Guerrero" Chavo and Brian had words in the ring until Jimmy Wang Yang's music played.

"Introducing next, from Austell, Georgia, weighing in at 205 lbs, Jimmy Wang Yang." The referee held the Cruiserweight championship for all to see, then handed it to the time keeper.

There you go, the first Smackdown chapter for my story. Next chapter will include the Kendrick/Yang/Guerrero match for the title, an interview with King Booker, and intros for the U.S. title match. Please R&R, and remember, Flames will be sent to hades.


	12. Smackdown week 1: New Evolution

The bell rang and Kendrick and Chavo both went after Jimmy. They took him down with a double clothesline, then a double elbow drop. Their alliance was short lived because Chavo rolled up Kendrick for a 2 count. Chavo and Kendrick both got up and they both tried to dropkick each other. Jimmy got up, and hit Chavo with a dropkick.

Jimmy and Kendrick then began to double team Chavo, hitting him with a double dropkick. They picked Chavo up; double Irish whipped him against the ropes, and hit him with a double flapjack. This alliance was also short lived, because when Jimmy went to the turnbuckle to taunt the crowd, Kendrick caught him with the sliced bread #2. Before Kendrick could capitalize, Chavo came out of nowhere and hit Chavo with the Gory bomb. Chavo got cocky and taunted the crowd.

He decided to try for another Gory bomb, but it was broken up by Jimmy and his top rope Moonsault. Jimmy pinned Chavo, but Hardcore Holly pulled the ref out of the ring. Jimmy got off of Chavo and started yelling at Holly when Masters came from behind and Locked Jimmy in the Masterlock. Holly then entered the ring and gave Chavo an Alabama slam. Kendrick then ascended to the top rope, and hit the left turn at Albuquerque (turning frog splash) on Chavo and pinned him for the win.

"Here is your winner and the new Cruiserweight champion of the world, Brian Kendrick." Kendrick, Holly and Masters celebrated in the ring, when Randy Orton's music played and the "legend killer" made his way to the ring. Orton took Chimal's microphone and spoke.

"Hunter, I know you're watching at home, seeing as how you can't be here in person after what Rated RKO did to you at New Years Revolution, so I'll make this brief. Back in 2003 you established Evolution, a stable with the four greatest superstars on the Raw roster." He gestured to the three in the ring. "Well Hunter, this is the new Evolution, and unlike your Evolution which had to rely on the General Manager, mine won't." The four posed in the ring as Evolution's music plays. "I never thought I'd see the day when Evolution would come to Smackdown." Cole commented as Smackdown went to commercial.

_Commercial break_

The cameras were backstage where King Booker was sitting on his throne from last year's king of the ring. "This year, like last, will bring us the King of the ring tournament." Booker said "8 men will fight in a single elimination tournament, with the winner to become the new World Heavyweight champion. Last year, I defeated Matt Hardy, Kurt Angle, and Bobby Lashley to become king. I plan on being the second repeat king and no body, not even an opponent that I don't know, will stop me."

The cameras went back to ring side, where Chris Masters was already in the ring. "The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is for the vacant WWE United States championship. In the ring, from Los Angeles, CA, weighing in at 275 lbs, 'the masterpiece' Chris Masters." Chimal announced. Masters flexed his muscles and taunted the crowd. 

_Whatever _by Our Lady Piece played and the former U.S. champion walked down to the ring, getting a huge ovation. "Now introducing his opponent, now residing in Atlanta, GA; weighing in at 220 lbs Chris Beniot"

A/N: There it is. Chapter 12 is done. Next chapter will consist of the Masters/Beniot U.S. title match, and intros for the WWE tag team title match. Please R&R and remember flames will be sent to Hades.


End file.
